<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sickness by Mostly_Marvel_Musings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388307">Sickness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings'>Mostly_Marvel_Musings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Tom Hiddleston, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Romantic Fluff, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a part of my little Hiddles drabble series that I've been writing on Tumblr</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a part of my little Hiddles drabble series that I've been writing on Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…</p><p> </p><p>Muffled sounds of gagging and retching stirred Tom awake as he turned on his back, arm searching around to locate you, finding the cool mattress instead. The clock on the nightstand read 3:15AM as he cracked an eye open.</p><p>  </p><p>Hearing the toilet flush, he got up and walked towards the closed door, knocking gently when he found it was locked. He could hear you shuffle around inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, are you alright in there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just dandy.” a subdued voice came through.</p><p> </p><p>Clearly, you weren’t fine. He knew that, you weren’t someone who got sick too often. Even if you did, it never got this serious. A click indicated you had unlocked the door for him, pushing it open carefully he saw you bent over the sink, your sleep shirt clinging to your sweat ridden body, splashing cold water on your face.</p><p> </p><p>“Feeling better now?” he walked over to place the back of his hand on your forehead, as you finished patting your face dry. You shrugged in response, leaning your head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around you, rubbing your back soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been in here?” he asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>You held two fingers up weakly for him to know, too tired to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“You should’ve kicked me awake darling. I hate seeing you like this.”</p><p> </p><p>He barely got those words out, as your stomach growled audibly enough for him to hear. Bile rose in your throat yet again and you pushed Tom away, muttering a quick ‘get out’ before bending over the toilet, spewing whatever was left into the bowl.</p><p> </p><p>Of course he didn’t budge, kneeling down beside you he held your clammy hair back for you and stroked your back.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, your heaving stopped. Tom got up to bring you a napkin to wipe, knowing you were too exhausted to stand up as you were sitting back against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall, eyes closed. The bathroom lights glaring down at your tired state.</p><p> </p><p>“I think my stomach’s trying to escape from my mouth.” Your voice sounding croaky and weak.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled a little, dabbing the sweat glistening on your face as you spoke. Even in your sick state, you never failed to make him laugh. One of the many reasons he fell in love with you all those years ago. You sat in that spot for a few more minutes, trying to figure out what may have caused this stomach bug. Tom suggested going to the pharmacy to get proper meds to make the vomiting stop, you denied saying it’ll be better in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to carry you?” he asked, helping you on your feet. A minor head rush made the room spin. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You threw up three times (Y/N), I think you’re far from fine!”</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t argue any further as you walked out of the bathroom, arms around Tom’s waist, him supporting most of your weight. Even though you felt bad for waking him up, you were glad he was here to help.</p><p> </p><p>You hated being sick; I mean nobody liked it but, feeling helpless, needy and weak always made you irritable.</p><p> </p><p>Helping you sit against the headboard, he pulled the sheets over your legs, “I’m going to make you some tea.” He whispered, placing a kiss on your forehead. Sleep wasn’t knocking on your door anytime soon, but the dreariness was overbearing.</p><p> </p><p>As he turned to leave, you grabbed his wrist making him turn around.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Tom.” You mumbled quietly, managing a small grateful smile. He squeezed your hand in reassurance, placing another soft kiss on your knuckles, making you shake your head at his chivalry.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t be long.” He promised. Knowing you’d want him close, even if you would never ask that upfront.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, you sank into the pillows and shut your eyes, waiting for Tom to return.</p><p>...</p><p>…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is love ;))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>